


43

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	43

43  
靳东很当了几天好爸爸，尤其是在岳父母回云南过年之后。一早他送孩子去幼儿园，下午他去接，顺便和小爷玩一会儿。年底应酬多，晚饭他难得在家吃，但九点前后也就回来了，因为要给儿子讲睡前故事。孩子爱跟他玩儿，和李佳比，靳东不是那种什么都先说“不许”的家长，连不会说话的老二也愿意让他抱着来回走，笑得咯咯的。  
李佳看他对孩子们这么上心，开始还以为靳东是回心转意了，一边庆幸当初到底没有看错人，靳东还是很看重家庭的，一边暗暗期待着他重新走进主卧室，重新睡到他们俩那张大床上——独守空房的滋味儿她真受够了——可是连着好几天都没有等到。李佳安慰自己说也许是靳东怕尴尬，毕竟中间走了那么久的邪路，万一以为她还计较这些，大半夜吵吵起来该多下不来台，平常他那么好面子的一个人。可不管她如何暗示甚至明示，靳东仍然没回应，李佳又想，不管怎样人在家里就好，哪怕男人的心是石头做的，天长日久也总该有让她焐热的时候。   
这天早上靳东照常送小爷去幼儿园，李佳则打定主意等他回来无论如何两个人要开诚布公地谈一次，最后等来的是靳东的电话，让她今天下午自己去接孩子。  
“好，我知道了。”李佳柔声问，“那晚上在家吃吗？”  
靳东沉默片刻，轻描淡写地说，“……晚上我不回来了。有点事。”  
“明天也有事吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“你也就能对孩子好这么几天，是吗？”李佳脱口而出，语气尖刻到连她自己都吃惊，可她控制不住心里积压太久的怨气，“你想过没有，今天晚上儿子跟我要爸爸讲故事的时候，我怎么和他说？说他爸爸不要他了？”  
“你别这样，我从来没说不要儿子——”  
“对，你要儿子，”李佳彻底冷静下来，低声道，“你怎么会不要儿子呢？你就是……”她喉头被后半句话哽住，脸上热热两行泪。  
靳东可能是在深呼吸，也可能是叹气，隔了很久才开口：“最近爸妈不在，你要是忙不过来就再请个阿姨。”  
“不用，家里不缺阿姨。”李佳难得夹枪带棒顶他一句，“家里缺的是谁你不知道吗？”  
话已经说到这个份儿上，再往下就是吵架了。靳东既不想撕破脸，也没有耐心敷衍安抚，尽量控制着情绪道：“行吧，那先这样。我挂了。”  
“你别——”李佳几乎要尖叫，然而电话里只剩一片冷硬的、迫不及待的死寂。她摇摇欲坠，伸手扶住身边的婴儿床栏杆，无声的眼泪雨点般落在小儿子脸上。孩子以为妈妈是在和他玩什么新鲜游戏，兴奋地手舞足蹈，直到咸涩的泪水流进那还未曾尝过半分人间疾苦的幼嫩嘴唇里，他立刻皱着小脸，理直气壮放声嚎哭起来。  
靳东这天晚上确实有别的安排，倒不完全是应付李佳的借口，他要去看自己出品的话剧。  
从内心说，靳东始终觉得话剧才是最高级的戏剧形式，也是最适合自己的。话剧的好处在于每演一场都能对人物理解得更深入一些，也就能把细节处理得更精到准确，故此每场都独一无二、不可复制，比电影电视剧的逼格高到不知哪里去了。可惜现在这个年头肯花几个小时坐下来看话剧的人太少，肯花几个月排演话剧的好演员就更少。大多数文艺青年宁愿花差不多的钱去live house听小众乐队，手里攥一小瓶啤酒晃来晃去，因为泡妞容易，大多数演员也宁愿花差不多的时间去拍个大IP，情节乱七八糟无所谓，因为挣钱更多。就连他自己也不得不一部戏跟着一部戏的接，否则哪来的钱养着入不敷出的话剧团，一养就是十年。  
说得更直接一点，话剧团现在的状况是演出越多赔得越多，门票还不够付场地费的，但靳东尽量保证把钱花在刀刃上，这样每年都能上个新戏，而且力所能及地用最好的演员。现在最好的演员也确实都在演话剧，人艺那帮子名副其实的老戏骨就不说了，国内四十岁左右演不上偶像剧女主的女演员大把，其中很多人选择在话剧舞台上磨砺自己，和那些为了镀金玩票来演话剧的还不一样，随便哪个拎出来都比小花们的演技强一百倍。  
说起来他也很久没有坐在舞台下面当个纯粹的观众了，有点像回到了刚毕业成天泡在百老汇的时候。整场演出下来女一各方面都非常出色，对比之下男一就有点不够火候，缺了那种势均力敌飙戏的劲头，作为出品人上台之前他不是不遗憾地想：要是自己能抽出半年……不，三四个月的时间该有多好。捧着花束站在舞台中央的感觉既熟悉又陌生，他每说一句关于话剧的体会全场都热烈鼓掌，比主演谢幕时更为热烈，但这掌声里有几个人是真为了话剧那就只有天知道了。话剧还能活多久？靳东为话剧悲哀，更为自己悲哀，明知不可为而为之，也许这份坚持只能用愚蠢来形容，可是他还是不愿意放弃。  
——就像他不愿意放弃王凯一样。  
这种有点丧的情绪一直持续到观众散去之后，靳东从工作人员专用的后门出了剧场，准备去停车场拿车，边走边点了根烟。结果车钥匙还没从兜里掏出来，他那辆路虎的前大灯就开始闪，紧接着驾驶座的窗玻璃降了一多半，王凯墨镜口罩棒球帽全副武装地探出大半个脑袋，笑嘻嘻地问：“靳老师！靳老师您是不是叫了代驾呀？”  
靳东刚才那点丧都被他笑散了，故意沉着脸：“就你，还代驾？我看分明是偷车的，车主还没到，自己把车撬开了，手艺不错啊。”  
“诶？你都把备用那把车钥匙放玄关柜上了，不就是想让我来接你吗，难道我领会错了，压根不该来？”王凯说着说着打了个呵欠，“大概我时差还没倒过来，脑子不转个儿。那要不……我先走？”  
“走什么走？那边去。”他指指副驾驶的位子，王凯下车绕了半圈重新上车。靳东点火起步，换挡的时候顺手在王凯大腿上自然不过地摸一把，摸得王凯又诶了一声：“这才几天啊哥，不至于吧？”  
车子径直拐上回王凯那儿的方向，靳东目不斜视地看着前方路况，口气还挺正经：“至于，都给你攒着呢。”


End file.
